Jedi Shadows
The Jedi Shadows are a group of Jedi devoted to fighting galactic oppressors and wielders of the Dark Side. Originally based from Dantooine, they have since based themselves on the Forest Moon of Endor, and allied themselves to the Night Jedi and Ewoks of Bright Tree Village. Leadership of the Shadows has changed three times since its founding by Grandmaster Shinta. Following Shinta's death, Jedi Master Dash Vos became leader of the Shadows and appointed Jedi Master Chris McDonald as second-in-command. Chris took over for a short time in Dash's absence before his return to Dantooine. A year later, Zalor Anneri became the newest Shadow after being taken as Chris' Apprentice. Over the next 6 months, Zalor's friends, Evan Azzameen, Asha Tailarani, Sayra Nur, and Tanara Ajahn all joined the Shadows, followed by Zalor's mother, Jedi Master Erris Anneri and Yodakin Jedi Master Vilor. After moving their base of operations off Dantooine and to Endor, the Jedi Shadows found themselves plagued by war against two Sith Lords: Dash's brother, Loki Burik, and Falleen Sith Lord Darth Zulataan. Following Dash's death at the hands of Loki, Chris and Vilor took up cooperative leadership of the Shadows. After Zulataan's first major defeat above the moon, Chris mobilized his fleet and took them across the galaxy, tracking down and eliminating Zulataan's remaining scattered forces, leaving Vilor as Grand Master of the Shadows. 2 years later, Chris returned to Endor with his fleet and became the new Head of Security and Master Guardian of the Shadows. Vilor became Master Sentinel and Erris became Master Consular and Healer. Members Masters :>>Vilor - Sentinel - Grand Master of the Shadows, gets involved in galactic cases and does get involved in some combat, but usually at the Enclave in charge. :>>Erris Anneri - Consular - Main healer of the Shadows, is often at the Enclave taking care of Jedi or other personnel wounded in the field of duty. :>>Chris McDonald - Guardian- Head of security for the Shadows, one of the highest regarded fighters in the Order. Knights - Class I :>>Nero Vaalair - Class I, Consular - Specializes in Mastery of the Force and Light Side defensive techniques. :>>Vox Danteen - Class I, Guardian - Specializes in Lightsaber combat, a swordsmanship teacher. :>>Steel Quinlan - Class I, Sentinel - Specializes in Diplomacy and Jedi History. :>>Ashili Vin - Class I, Consular - Specializes in Medicine and Healing. :>>Valerya - Class I, Guardian - Specializes in Delta-7 Jedi Starfighter Flying. :>>Tresk Fay'lra - Class I, Sentinel - Specializes in Espionage and Information Technologies. :>>Mara Sentii - Class I, Sentinel - Specializes in History and Knowledge, is the Chronicler and Librarian of the Jedi Shadows. :>>Nathrizim Nightblade - Class I, Unknown - Redeemed Sith Lord, adjusting to his new Jedi life. Knights - Class II :>>Sayra Nur - Class II, Guardian - Leader of the Aurora Squadron, unofficial Shadows Council Member. :>>Saren Miles - Class II, Sentinel - Excellent history in tracking down and apprehending dangerous targets. :>>Selena Whisperwind - Class II, Sentinel - Master of stealth and offensive Force combat. :>>Irisis - Class II, Consular - Gifted with an unique mastery of Force Sight and Vision to compensate for her blindness. :>>Tocon Utaren - Class II, Sentinel - a Psychometric - able to read the thoughts and emotions of others and interpret them. :>>Ichan Vebb - Class II, Consular - a Mon Calamari Knight with good relations with the Nautolans and his home people on Mon Calamari, as well as other aquatic worlds - an accomplished diplomat. :>>Vincent Darklighter - Honorary Class II, Guardian - not officially a Jedi, but is very proficient in combat against Sith and Dark Jedi. Padawans :>>Zalor Anneri - Consular - The most highly esteemed Padawan of the Order. :>>Tanara Ajahn - Consular - An expert in repairing Enclave equipment and anything else mechanical, also an expert hacker. :>>Oni-Li Berrin - Guardian - The most skilled Padawan in lightsaber combat. :>>Jasso Li - Sentinel - an asset in dealing with issues on aquatic worlds. :>>Alia Nur - Guardian - a skilled combatant and efficient with stealth and espionage. :>>Xera Salla - Guardian - equally proficient in both lightsaber and flying combat. :>>Falicia - Consular - a young Padawan with great potential in healing and Light Side Force wielding. :>>Je'maine Nurulu - Guardian - Valeyra's apprentice and an expert flyer in the Delta 7 Jedi Starfighter, but also a decent lightsaber combatant. Non-Jedi Allies :>>Evan Azzameen - a 23 year old freighter pilot who is best friends with Zalor Anneri. :>>Asha Tailarani - a 16 year old Twi'lek girl - Evan's shipmate aboard the Otana and another of Zalor's non-Jedi friends. :>>HK-41 - a combat/assassin droid owned by Sayra Nur. :>>Freyyr the Wookiee - an old Wookiee that has sworn a lifedebt to Zalor. :>>Darek Antilles - Flight squad leader for the Phantom Fleet. :>>Lerone Jian - Admiral and second-in-command of the Phantom Fleet Canonical Jedi Shadows Main Article: Jedi Shadows on Wookieepedia A Jedi Shadow was a Jedi investigator whose duty was to seek out and destroy any sign of the dark side of the Force. If Jedi Guardians were the protectors of the Order, the Shadows were the secret police. Maw was a Jedi Shadow before the Great Jedi Purge, after which he himself was corrupted by the Inquisitor Jerec. Category:Factions